narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Asuma
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Hidans Unsterblichkeit Nachdem Chiriku, ein Freund von Asuma, von Hidan und Kakuzu getötet worden ist, um dessen Kopfgeld zu kassieren, bittet ein überlebender Einwohner des Feuer-Tempels Konoha um Hilfe. Tsunade schickt ein Team bestehend aus Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo und Kotetsu zum Feuertempel, um der Sache nachzugehen. Dort angekommen informiert Izumo sein Team, da Chirikus Leiche als einzige vermisst wird, über sein Kopfgeld. Das Team beschließt daraufhin Akatsuki an einem der Orte, an dem die Kopfgelder ausgezahlt werden, entgegen zu treten. Hidan, der vor dem Gebäude auf Kakuzu wartet, wird von Asuma mit einigen Shuriken beworfen, die er jedoch mit seiner Sense abwehren kann. Daraufhin wird er von Izumo und Kotetsu, die jeweils ein riesiges Kunai tragen, flankiert und, da Shikamaru ihn mit seinem Kage Mane no Jutsu festhält, aufgespießt. Hidan überlebt diesen Angriff jedoch dank seiner Unsterblichkeit. Shikamaru wird von Kakuzu aus dem Hinterhalt attackiert und muss das Jutsu auflösen, um sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Kampf thumb|left|Hidan zieht einen Kreis Hidan bittet Kakuzu, sich aus dem Kampf herauszuhalten, da er die Gegner für sein Ritual benutzen will, danach kann Kakuzu das Kopfgeld für Asuma ruhig einsacken. Anschließend beginnt er mit seinem Ritual, wobei er mit seinem Blut, welches er beim Attentat auf ihn verlor, einen Kreis am Boden zieht. Asuma erläutert Shikamaru seinen Plan, Hidan den Kopf abzuschneiden, da er, während Shikamaru ihn mit Kage Mane no Jutsu festhält, damit kein so großes Problem mehr ist. Kotesu und Izumo sollen derweil Kakuzu im Auge behalten. Shikamaru denkt noch einmal nach, kommt aber zu keinem besseren Plan. Hidan zieht sich die Schwerter aus dem Leib und will nun endlich beginnen. right|thumb|Der Kampf beginnt Asuma stürmt mit seinen Chakraklingen auf Hidan los, dieser wehrt mit einem der Schwerter den Angriff ab, was daraufhin ein Stück weiter weg fliegt. Shikamaru lässt daraufhin seinen Schatten mit Kage Nui no Jutsu auf Hidan los. Asuma greift dann noch einmal an, während Hidan vor dem Schatten weg springt. Doch wirft Hidan Asuma zum Schutz das andere Schwert entgegen. Asuma kann dieses abwehren, sowie auch der entgegenkommenden Sense von Hidan ausweichen. Hidan landet in der Nähe des ersten Schwertes und schnappt sich dieses dann auch gleich wieder. Er zieht sich dann dort hin, wo die Sense gelandet ist und sich im Boden eingekrallt hat. left|thumb|Dieselbe Technik wie Chiriku Shikamaru hat dementsprechend Probleme, Hidan zu erwischen. Dieser greift inzwischen wieder Asuma an, der den Angriff mit seinen Klingen erfolgreich abwehrt. Als Hidan erneut mit seiner Sense nach ihm wirft, bleibt Asuma ruhig stehen und setzt zur Verwunderung von Kakuzu und Hidan das Jutsu von Chiriku, Raigou Senjusatsu, ein. Damit wird erst die Sense, dann Hidan von einer Hand zurückgeschlagen. Kakuzu meint, Hidan solle besser aufpassen, doch dieser will nur, dass Kakuzu seinen Mund hält. Da greift Asuma wieder mit einigen Shuriken an, wodurch Hidan gezwungen ist, wegzuspringen, wobei er fast in Shikamarus Schatten hineinspringt, doch springt er, kurz bevor dieser ihn erwischt, wieder weg. Hidan versucht danach, Asuma mit der Sense zu erwischen, doch dieser kann ausweichen, während Shikamaru dafür dann versucht, Hidan mit seinem Schatten zu erwischen - was leider dann wieder fehlschlägt, da Hidan zu schnell ist. left|thumb|Eine Falle right|thumb|Ein Kratzer mit Folgen Asuma, Izumo und Kotetsu bewerfen Hidan dann mit Shuriken, doch dieser lässt sich nicht stören und rennt auf Shikamaru zu. Er will ihn und die anderen beiden zuerst töten. Asuma kann dies nicht zulassen und rennt Hidan hinterher. Dieser wirft erst das letzte Schwert auf Asuma - welches dieser mit seinen Chakraklingen zerschlägt - um ihn abzulenken, da Hidan dann in die Luft springt und wieder seine Sense auf Asuma loslässt. Asuma kann die Sense erfolgreich abbremsen, und zwar so, dass er nur einen kleinen blutenden Kratzer an der Wange abbekommt, doch sollte sich dieser blutende Kratzer später doch noch als Problem erweisen. Shikamaru versucht, Hidan wieder mit dem Schatten zu fangen, doch kann dieser erneut ausweichen. Asuma rennt auf Hidan zu, wirft seine Chakraklingen erstmal weg, um Fingerzeichen zu formen und versucht nun, Nin-Jutsu einzusetzen. Asuma fängt danach seine Charkaklingen wieder und setzt dann Katon: Haisekishou ein. Hidan leckt währenddessen Asumas Blut von seiner Sense und stellt sich - versteckt durch der vom Jutsu entstandenen Aschewolke - wieder in seinen Kreis, den er am Anfang des Kampfes gezogen hatte. Die Aschewolke explodiert daraufhin, obwohl sich Hidan noch darin befindet. Das Verhindern von Asumas Tod left|thumb|Asumas Verbrennungen Nachdem sich die Explosion von Asumas Jutsu gelegt hatte, sah man Hidan wieder. Dieser stand in seinem Kreis, war allerdings nun völlig schwarz, schien aber keine Verletzung davongetragen zu haben und fragte Asuma, ob es weh tut. Als die anderen zu Asuma sehen, erkennen sie, dass Asuma nun schwere Verbrennungen am Arm zu erleiden hat, statt Hidan. Hidan sagt dazu nur, dass jetzt seine Zeremonie nun endlich begonnen hat und Asuma unter seinem Fluch steht. Asuma konnte zwar einen seiner Arme nicht mehr richtig bewegen, jedoch seinen anderen, mit dem er wieder seine Chakraklinge hochhielt und sie mit Hien stärkte. rigt|thumb|Hidans Fluch Hidan holte währenddessen einen ausfahrbaren, kleinen Speer heraus. Als Asuma dann wieder auf Hidan losging, stach sich Hidan einfach in sein Bein, worauf Asuma umfiel und sein Bein anfing zu bluten. Hidan musste über diese Situation herzlich lachen. Asuma hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass Hidan ihre Körper anscheinend irgendwie miteinander verbunden hatte und somit, wenn er Hidan angriff, den Schaden selbst bekommen würde, allerdings war Hidan unsterblich. Hidan fragte daraufhin, wo er als nächstes zustechen solle: in den Arm, ins andere Bein oder ins Herz, um es sofort zu beenden. Shikamaru versuchte sofort seinen Schatten los zu schicken, um Hidan aufzuhalten, dieser hatte nun wirklich vor, es wirklich mit einem Stich ins Herz zu beenden. Doch im allerletzten Moment schaffte es Shikamaru Hidan mit Kage Mane no Jutsu festzuhalten, so dass es nur ein kleiner Stich am Oberkörper wurde, der nicht weiter schlimm war. left|thumb|Shikamaru hält ihn auf Hidan wehrt sich jedoch mit aller Macht gegen Shikamarus Schatten, weshalb Shikamaru viel Kraft benötigt, um das Jutsu aufrecht zu erhalten. Außerdem versucht Shikamaru hinter das Geheimnis von Hidan zu kommen, da jedes Jutsu irgendwo eine Schwäche besitzt. Shikamaru denkt über alles nach, was im Kampf geschehen ist, was Hidan sagte, was er tat… einfach alles. Plötzlich wusste Shikamaru die Lösung zu allem. Shikamaru bewegte sich dann langsam aber sicher, um sein Jutsu aufrecht zu erhalten, zur Seite, was Hidan gezwungenermaßen auch machen musste, so dass Hidan aus seinem Kreis trat. Shikamaru erklärte den anderen beiden, dass Hidans Waffe nur dazu da ist, um Blut vom Gegner zu sammeln, das er dann aufnimmt und somit eine Verbindung zwischen beiden entsteht. Dies funktioniert aber nur, so lange Hidan in seinem Kreis bzw. in dem Diagramm auf dem Boden steht, was er am Anfang machte. Als er später im Kreis stand und das Blut von Asuma geleckt hatte, sagte er, dass nun die Zeremonie begonnen hätte. Hidan verflucht Shikamaru daraufhin, doch dieser meint, dass Hidan einfach zuviel redet. Als Hidan dann völlig aus dem Kreis war, prüfte Asuma gleich, ob Shikamaru richtig liegt und warf einen Shuriken auf Hidans Ohr, der ein Stück dadurch verlor, aber Asuma nicht. Shikamaru hatte recht. right|thumb|Asuma köpft Hidan Nachdem dies geklärt war, setzte Shikamaru Kage Nui no Jutsu ein, um so Hidans Körper zu durchlöchern und ihn komplett festzuhalten, jedoch könnte er dies nicht mehr lange aushalten. Asuma ging nun langsam auf Hidan zu und lud einen Großteil seines Chakras mit Hien auf seine Klinge, um Hidan nun zu besiegen. Hidan rief nun nach Shikamaru Hilfe, doch dieser bewegte sich erstmal kein Stück und meinte, er hätte seine Gegner nicht unterschätzen sollen. Asuma hatte danach Hidan den Kopf abgeschlagen. Shikamaru konnte deshalb sein Jutsu auflösen und war auch schon ziemlich am Ende. Das Finale left|thumb|Ein sprechender Kopf right|thumb|So gut wie neu Der Kampf schien vorbei zu sein und es bliebe nur noch Kakuzu übrig, doch war dies falsch. Hidan lebte, zum Schock der Konoha-Ninjas, immer noch und sein Kopf brüllte Kakuzu an, er hätte ihm früher helfen sollen. Doch dieser erwiderte nur, dass es Hidan war, der wollte, dass sich niemand einmischt. Hidan bittet dann noch mal ganz freundlich Kakuzu, ihm zu helfen, der dann seinen Kopf mitnimmt. Zwar ist es schockierend, dass Hidan noch lebt, doch in der momentanen Verfassung glaubt Shikamaru nicht daran, dass Hidan noch ein Problem ist. Kakuzu greift kurz Asuma an, um dafür zu sorgen, dass dieser sich erstmal nicht bewegen kann und von Hidans Körper weg ist. Danach setzt Kakuzu seine besondere Fähigkeit ein und näht Hidans Kopf wieder an seinen Körper, worauf dieser sich wieder bewegen kann. Hidan will sich an Asuma nun rächen, während Kakuzu sich mit Izumo und Kotetsu „vergnügt“. left|thumb|Asuma kann sich noch wehren right|thumb|Eigentor? Hidan will keine Zeit mehr verschwenden, da sein Ritual auch nicht ewig anhält. Hidan geht zu dem am Boden liegenden Asuma und will ihn mit seinem Speer erstechen, doch kommt Asuma schnell wieder hoch und schlägt den Speer mit seiner Klinge weg und versucht Hidan anzugreifen. Dieser macht schnell einen Sprung nach hinten, um auszuweichen, doch lässt er dabei auch seine Sense kurz wieder ausfahren, die dann beim einziehen Asuma erwischen soll. Asuma kann sich aber im letzten Moment ducken und somit trifft Hidan seine eigene Sense. Trotzdem muss Hidan am Ende lachen, da er, kurz bevor die Sense ihn traf, wieder im Kreis auf dem Diagramm stand und damit Asuma den Schaden nahm. left|thumb|Es ist vorbei Shikamaru mobilisierte noch mal all seine Kräfte, stand auf und rannte zu Asuma, um ihm zu helfen und vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren. Shikamaru gibt sich die Schuld, da er eine bessere Strategie entwerfen hätte sollen und rennt weiterhin zu Asuma, stolpert dann aber kurz und fällt hin. Hidan quält inzwischen Asuma, indem er die Sense in seinem Körper bewegt und Asuma die Schmerzen spürt. Hidan holt dann einen zweiten Speer raus, um es nun endlich zu beenden, während Shikamaru wieder aufsteht und versucht, seinen Sensei und einen seiner besten Freunde, Asuma zu retten. Doch war es zu spät, Hidan rammte sich seinen letzten Speer ins Herz. Asuma sank danach langsam wieder zu Boden. Der Abschied left|thumb|Asumas letzte Worte right|thumb|Das Ende eines starken Shinobi Kurz darauf erscheinen plötzlich schwarze Vögel, was ein Jutsu des soeben erschienenen Aoba ist, und die Sicht von Hidan sowie Kakuzu beschränkt, sodass Kakuzu fast nicht mehr das herankommende Schwert von Raidou sieht, welchem er aber gerade noch so ausweichen kann. Dadurch mussten Hidan und Kakuzu jedoch von ihrer Kampfposition zurückweichen, wodurch Ino, Chouji und Shikamaru zu dem am Boden liegenden Asuma konnten. Als Hidan und Kakuzu dann jedoch fortfahren wollten, wurden sie von Pain gerufen, weshalb sie sich zurückziehen mussten. Asuma stirbt an den Folgen von Hidans Angriff. In einem rührendem Abschied verabschiedet er sich von seinem Team 10, wobei noch an die wichtigsten Ereignisse des Teams in der Vergangenheit erinnert wird. Er hat für jeden seiner drei Schüler noch ein paar Worte und erzählt dabei Shikamaru, was das wichtigste für einen Shinobi zu beschützen ist: Die nächste Generation. Verschiedenes *Der Kampf wurde in Japan als Spezial gezeigt, also als Doppelfolge. *Er gehört zu den am heftigsten editierten Kämpfen der deutschen Fassung. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Asumas Kämpfe Kategorie:Shikamarus Kämpfe Kategorie:Hidans Kämpfe